Bertrum Piedmont
Bernie |sex = Male |race = Human (formerly) |nationality = English-American |status = Corrupted into a monster; Deceased |voice = Joe J. Thomas |affiliation = Bendy Land Joey Drew Studios |job = Bendy Land creator and owner Joey Drew Studios manager }} is a renowned Purveyor in amusement park-based entertainment from Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is an English-accented man who created the amusement park Bendy Land, and also a manager of Joey Drew Studios. He, like several known workers, is a victim of the studio's corruption for the sacrifice, becoming a monstrous entity. General description Physical appearance Based the head inside his monster form, Bertrum Piedmont has jet-black hair and a slim paintbrush mustache. Personality Bertrum is quite dramatic and egotistical. He is highly proud of the theme parks he creates, having worked on many amusement parks for forty years, claiming them to be colossal wonders, and saying he earned his legacy with sweat. He hates being called pet names by Joey Drew, as well as having the credit for his hard work taken from him, because he doesn't like being disrespected. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Using the Seeing Tool, it is revealed that Bertrum's coffin can be found in the second chapter, in Utility Shaft 9, next to Lacie Benton's coffin. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders His audio logs makes a debut in the fourth chapter. His first tape is found near the entrance to the warehouse, in which he describes his work terms to design the Bendy-themed attraction. He was rather upset when Joey Drew begin addressing him by a childish name, and later when Joey wanted to take credit for Bendy Land. His second tape is found in the Attraction Storage room within Storage 9. Turning the audio log on will play Bertrum's dialogue as usual but this time the tape doesn't move and there is no pop-up showing the text. The tape describes how mad he is at Joey Drew for attempting to take Bendy Land from him. He wraps up his autograph by stating that he isn't gone and that he's still here; initiating the boss fight against his monster form that will leads him to his death. During his boss fight, Bertrum's own monster form smashes the table with one of his arm cranes that even destroyed his audio log, making his dialogue impossible to be listened again. Chapter 5: The Last Reel In the ending of the final chapter where it takes place in Joey Drew's apartment, on the bulletin board, Bertrum's name is briefly mentioned in the notepaper that lists the Bendy Land rides and games, being nicknamed as "Bernie" by Joey himself. Dialogue ---- }} Gallery BertrumNLacie.png|Bertrum's name on the coffin. Trivia * His first name is a variant form of the old French/German name Bertram, meaning "bright raven". ** His nickname "Bertie" is a diminutive of names like Albert, Herbert, and other names containing bert (often derived from the Germanic element beraht meaning "bright"). * His voice actor, Joe J. Thomas, also voices for the Lost Ones. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters